


Thank You

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, tsim - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 一言以蔽之…就是個黑粉絲＆微黑臣的發病文章???對不起🙏，聽Ryuji這麼甜的Thank you卻想到這個梗的我真的有罪…不合理的地方將就一下啊…





	Thank You

三代目的宣傳活動現場，剛表演完一首新曲的七個人正朝現場的人們敬禮、揮手致謝，誰都沒注意到一個杯子正往今市隆二的腦袋砸去，杯子準確的砸到他的頭，撞擊衝開杯蓋，併發奇怪的藍色液體，澆在一身白色衣服的歌手身上。

三代目的團員們立刻靠上前，站在隆二身邊的臣動作最快，他立刻用手臂護住他的搭檔，阻隔媒體的拍攝與人群的視線，摟著他離開舞台，在工作人員的護送下上車。

隆二的頭沒有外傷，臉上與白色的衣服染上突兀的顏色，看起來非常狼狽，他瞇起眼睛用手指頭抹開眼皮上黏稠的染料。

「你們先去醫院，我們留下來跟工作人員確認後續。」Naoto對隆二和臣說，嚴肅得拍拍其他擔憂的三代目成員，示意他們跟自己回去現場。一旁的Naoki遞給臣一包濕紙巾，拍拍隆二的肩膀後跟上其他團員。

表演者離開後，工作人員啟動車子，將兩名歌手載去附近醫院。

臣知道隆二很難過，他安靜的抽出濕紙巾，沉默的替隆二擦掉去臉上的顏料。

隆二乖順的抬高臉讓臣清理，整個過程都緊皺著眉頭，隨著顏色逐漸被擦去，泛紅的眼眶看起來越來越清楚。

惡意的攻擊對於任何人都是種傷害，更不用說對於一個剛表演完的歌手，這樣的表示與回應簡直是最糟糕的反應。

「對不起，臣，我毀掉三代目的新歌了…」

臣不意外聽到隆二自責的反應，看著隆二帶著淚的雙眼，心裡滿是憤怒與心疼：「該說對不起的是那個混蛋，隆二，你唱的很好，三代目表演的很出色。」

「但今天的新聞不會是我們的新歌，而是這場鬧劇。」隆二難過的說。

這是事實，臣知道言語已經沒有安慰的作用，他讓隆二脫下染著顏料的白色外套，將自己的遞給他。「歌曲一定能傳達給大家的。」

醫院檢查的同時，新聞與各個社群媒體都是三代目新曲發表會的攻擊事件，臣意識到大家的注意力全在這場襲擊之後，非常難過。

後續發表會的大家表情都很僵硬，Naoto還撐的出笑容，山下、ELLY、岩田臉上除了偶爾因為媒體的問題產生的憤怒與焦急之外，根本是面無表情，Naoki更不用說，一大活人的臉根本看不見絲毫變化。

媒體們如同炸鍋一般，先前準備的問題全部拋開，都是關於今天的襲擊事件。但是訓練有素的Naoto很清楚自家人重視的是什麼，他不顧是否會得罪媒體，強硬的說：「今天是新曲發表會，我們只回答跟新歌有關的事情。」

臣想想，還是把這則報導遞給隆二看，他鬱悶的搭檔看見媒體讚美Naoto袒護隊友，無所顧忌地態度時，終於露出笑容了。

「Naoto真帥。」隆二說，緊繃的情緒放鬆不少。

臣拍拍隆二的肩膀，發現自己能為隆二做的實在有限。

聞訊趕來的粉絲與不少維護安全的工作人員都聚集在醫院，造成醫生護士們不少的困擾，經過檢查確定隆二真的沒事後，大夥才回到公司。

對於LDH的人來，這樣具有攻擊性的粉絲十分少見，公司因應的對策多半是跟蹤狂的類型，這次事件讓他們意識到旗下藝人的安全毫無保障。

臣跟著隆二踏進辦公室時，隆二穿著臣的外套，身上還有一些顏料。

「目前鎖定犯人是個女性，今市，登坂，你們兩個今天都休息。」HIRO桑一臉嚴肅「不要出門，有事情請經紀人代勞，安全最重要。」

臣和隆二點頭，大家都希望能盡快把事情解決，不要影響三代目的宣傳。他們聽完HIRO桑對後續處理的想法後，乖乖的搭上經紀人的車回家。

隆二的家是第一站，臣看著隆二下車，想想還是跟著下去，直覺不應該在這時間放隆二一個人。隆二看起來有點驚訝，但並沒有拒絕，帶著臣和經紀人上樓。

電梯門剛開啟，刺鼻的油漆味撲鼻而來，隆二還沒靠進門就明白味道的來處，這個樓層只有兩間住戶，而自己門前的走廊全是藍色的漆。

看著隆二微顫的指尖與因為緊抿而發白的嘴唇，臣試想自己也遇到這種狀況會有什麼反應，也許也是害怕吧？畢竟瘋狂粉絲與明星之間血淋淋的案件都擺在那裡，直到現在還有人因此而殞落。

「你今天住我家。」臣果斷的說，把隆二拉回電梯，吃驚的經紀人連忙跟上，撥打電話通知公司這個狀況。

臣的擅自決定沒有人反對，經紀人送登板和隆二進屋確認沒問題之後，匆匆忙忙的去處理越發嚴重的事件。

坐在椅子上的隆二自入門之後陷入一陣沉默，去廚房泡點熱飲的臣走到隆二面前，蹲下來將手上的馬克杯放進隆二手裡。

隆二溫順的接過，乖乖的喝一口。

「…熱可可？榛果口味？」隆二笑了，又甜又暖和的東西容易使人快樂，也緩合隆二緊張的情緒。

「好喝吧？我很喜歡。」臣笑著說，拿著另一杯也跟他一起喝。

「難怪胖不少。」隆二掐掐他的臉頰擠兌他，笑的眼睛都瞇起來了。

「囉嗦。」臣抗議的側開臉，嘴角上揚著露出他的招牌梨渦。

他們慢慢的喝完熱可可，臣拿乾淨的衣物讓隆二先去換下，到客廳找找看有什麼片子能讓隆二分神。

隆二借用他浴室洗澡，藍色的染料弄的浴室到處都是，他在裡面費力的清理半天，還是搞不定卡在磁磚上的藍色汙漬，只好開口請主人幫忙。

臣看著隆二一臉抱歉的模樣，二話不說，從櫃子拿出一瓶清潔的就把痕跡處理好了。他熱切的推著隆二到客廳選片，講起以前他們利用閒暇看電影的日子，拿主角幾部有不錯口碑的新作品給他挑選。

跟臣看電影的隆二拋下剛才的不渝，短暫的陷入電影的世界逃避一下現實。他們還沒看完一部作品，隆二的手機鈴聲響起，是健二郎打來的。

「健醬？」隆二把手機開擴音。

「隆二？你人在哪裡？我們過去找你。」電話那頭傳來Naoto的聲音，對方也跟他一樣開了擴音。

「隆二在我家，你們一起過來吧！幫我們買點啤酒。」臣半開玩笑的回答。

「臣？你這小子是想趁機開Party嘛！」健二郎立刻明白臣的用意，熱切的回應「好，我們去買幾打過來！」

電話另一端陷入一陣七嘴八舌的討論，似乎在講要去哪邊的商店買東西。

「隆二，我們等等就過去。」Naoki安定人心的聲音傳來，然後切斷了電話。

這種時刻隆二真的特別感謝周圍還有隊友，他問臣要不要幫忙準備什麼，兩個人去其他房間多搬幾個椅子，到廚房切水果。

三代目的成員很快的到齊，他們討論到警方多久能夠抓到那個瘋粉絲，接下來要不要換個隊形讓隆二站在距離觀眾最遠、最安全的位置等等。七嘴八舌的意見淡化當眾被侮辱的打擊，不過談到隆二的家被人潑漆，大夥真的很擔心，他們只能祈禱介入的警方和公司的人能好好合作，盡快解決這件事情。

「隆醬，你要住我家嗎？」健二郎提議「週末還可以跟我一起回老家？」

隆二看向臣，第一時間看向自己的舉動讓臣有點開心，他擺擺手說：「隆二可以跟我住，我家離公司也比較近，可以盡快將事情處理好。」

「謝謝你呀，健醬，我住這裡就好。」隆二笑著說，用手肘頂頂健二郎的肚子。

健二郎撥開他的手，對於隆二居然選擇臣的家有點不是滋味，但他也沒有多說什麼，只是在離開之前給隆二一個緊得要命的擁抱，還很嚴肅的交代臣『好好照顧』隆二。被Elly吐槽像是隆二他媽媽。

隔天一早，他們在HIRO桑的陪同下一起去警局，原本臣要離開，但是警方建議臣也留下，畢竟舞台上的襲擊發生時，臣距離也很近。

重複又看一次隆二被羞辱的畫面實在很殘忍，但社群媒體鋪天蓋地的都是這個訊息，透過警方的追查，要從開放性的場地裡找到襲擊的犯人實在很困難，在場的攝影機都是朝著舞台，拍攝到群眾的畫面非常的少，現在的人們比起留意四周，更在意他們自己的手機。

雪上加霜的是，隆二公寓的附近的監視器因為道路維修而暫停，公寓裏除了電梯有進出管制外，從後門爬上樓要不被人發現是非常容易的。

「所以，你們什麼都沒找到？」臣問的很尖銳，被HIRO桑警告性的一瞪。

警察對於憤怒的民眾自有一套應付辦法，都是時下電視劇誇大的錯，民眾多半以為警方無所不能，全日本都有監視器沒有死角。「我建議你們從粉絲的信件開始做篩選，能找到住所，代表有長時間的跟蹤，這樣的犯人一定會想辦法與你聯繫，今市先生你有印象嗎？」

隆二和臣對看一眼，兩人同時想到幾個月前的那一封信。

三個月前的某日，登坂廣臣在休息室拆開工作人員整理的粉絲信件。

從你在徵選階段我就注意到你了  
看著你在台上的樣子是那麼耀眼  
給我每天生活的勇氣與力氣  
永遠都看著前方追尋著夢想的你  
支撐團隊大步往前  
因為你們的團結與羈絆，三代目才會越來越棒  
從三代目逐漸壯大，一直到看著你發行單曲  
舉辦solo演唱會的你是最完美、最出色的  
一直關注你的我，

有自信能比其他人更懂你

我是這麼愛你  
為了你我什麼都願意替你做  
你覺得他配的上你嗎？

臣一頭霧水的看著沒頭沒尾的信件，粉絲的信是都很狂熱沒錯，但這篇實在太奇怪了。信封下面是一盒牛皮紙包的包裹，臣拆開後，發現是一疊厚厚的照片

裡面全是隆二。

臣啼笑皆非的把信折起來，心道工作人員也太不小心，怎麼把隆二的粉絲跟自己的搞混了呢？

正巧隆二走進休息室，和臣打招呼後，注意到桌上那疊照片。

「欸？怎麼會有這麼多照片？」隆二好奇的問，禮貌的沒有多看，坐到臣的對面。

「這些是你的粉絲寄的，抱歉我拆開看過了。」臣把信和一整疊的照片推給隆二，解釋道「工作人員應該是分類的時候放反了。」

隆二聽到是自己的粉絲，露出開心的笑容「這樣啊？沒關係的。」

難得能有和隆二獨處的機會，臣想借機再和他多聊聊，繼續延續剛才的話題：「聽工作人員說你都會自己保存粉絲的信？」

「是呀，如果是信的話我都會看過的。」隆二溫柔的回答，眼睛被笑容帶的微微的瞇起。隆二看著粉絲洗出來的照片，有些是在媒體記者會的、路上的、幾個人私下去聚會吃飯的側拍，他越看越疑惑。「這些照片…？」

「怎麼了？」臣湊過去「有什麼問題？」

「這都從哪裡搜集的呀？也太多私下的照片…我自己都沒拍這麼多。」

臣還沒來得及回答，三代目的其他成員接二連三的進來，健二郎興沖沖地拿著昨天釣魚的照片跟隆二分享，剛醬靠過去湊熱鬧三個人笑鬧得非常開心。

Naoto也跟臣開始談起待會的演出，事情也就這樣被一群人拋在腦後。

「你還留著那封信嗎？」臣問道「我記得信紙是藍色的。」

隆二努力回想，但他真的沒什麼印象。「我可以回家找？」

警察記下臣提到的信件，表示他們會去做更詳盡的調查之後，就打發他們走了。

沒能取得進展的HIRO桑只能讓兩人的經紀人調整一下行程，把後面的錄音工作提前幾個月。隆二這幾天的節目行程取消，宣傳的部分都讓五個表演者去，留下兩個Vocal在公司錄製新曲。

三代目的粉絲量龐大，累積的信件量多的要命，即使只針對寫給今市的個人信件做篩選，也花費警察不少時間。隆二的行程因為這件事情全部被打亂，連續五天和臣往返錄音室，告一段落後就回臣的家看電影。

如果不去想有個在逃的瘋狂粉絲時刻的威脅，日子過得還算悠閒。

臣努力不讓自己看起來太過愉快，但能跟隆二長時間相處，他快樂的心情根本止不住。

他記不清第一次意識到自己淪陷的時間點，那段愚蠢時期他總是盯著隆二看，即便舞台佔位很遠，臣也無法克制。

動作明顯到讓兩位隊長不得不找他約談，警告他收斂點。

隆二天然的過份，所以一點都沒察覺到。

每天認真的排練、鑽研歌唱技巧，偶爾懷念過去上班的同事、想念交往很久的前女友，和團員打鬧，錄製專輯、上節目宣傳、排練演唱會等等，心裡轉的都是他歌唱的夢想。他直線前進的世界裡，根本看不到旁邊與他並行的人，持續投注在他身上的視線與關注。

臣很想放棄，但他試過好多次都沒成功。

就連粉絲都在猜他們是不是吵架了，隆二還傻傻的問「你也要發展新的人設路線？」

除了說是之外，臣不知道該回答什麼。

健二郎是兩個隊長外第一個發現的人，老實說臣總覺得ELLY更早，但是總是把兩人配成一對的ELLY都用開玩笑的方式說的，臣不怎麼確定。

健二郎發現之後，先是嚴肅申明他喜歡身材好的溫柔女人，才對臣的戀情表示無限的同情。「你不親口說的話，隆醬是不可能發現的喔。」

臣對此只能報以苦笑。

偶爾會有狂熱的粉絲剪輯兩人的照片，拿他們名字的一個字做配對，誇張一點的，還會剪輯出一本有大量粉紅色愛心的相冊。

隆二一臉害羞，耐不住團員們瘋狂的起鬨直接逃回家，臣也看的耳朵發紅，雖然覺得羞恥與尷尬，但更多的是說不出口的喜悅，因為那本相冊實現他所有不可告人的幻想。當然最後那些相冊或者卡片都被他帶回家，否則留在休息室會被工作人員收起來，跟一堆數不清的粉絲禮物存放在一起，再也找不到。

他知道很病態，但他沒辦法停止，喜歡隆二太長的時間，隱藏情感與迴避問題都成習慣，有時候他都相信自己並不喜歡隆二了，只有一個人在家裡，或者和隆二獨處的時候，他才會想起每次都讓他苦澀的想吐的戀情。

隱藏情緒的同時，他失去和隆二交流的機會，單方面把搭檔推開之後，心理卻還抱持著對方能夠回應自己的期待。荒唐可笑的自己像個困在水圈裡面的螞蟻，繞啊繞的繞的，找不到出口，每天帶著期待能與隆二有見展的心起來，晚上抱著疼痛的心口睡去。他沒有勇氣和隆二有工作之外的關係，隆二更沒有主動來接觸他過。

健二郎雖然沒有正面對他的苦戀給予建議，卻曾在一次喝酒過後，跟他說隆二的情感是完全的被動，但只要他認定了，你就會在他心裡有個無法動搖的位置。

臣聽到只覺得刺耳，嫉妒的情緒讓他想往他的朋友臉上潑上一杯酒，隆二心中一定有健二郎的位置，因為他們是朋友，而自己和隆二只是『一起唱歌的團員』。

在臣抓緊酒杯強忍澎湃心跳下的攻擊慾望時，健二郎給他一個擁抱，然後就靠在他肩上睡著了。沒有人會支持的戀情裡，還是有人心向著他的，在酒醉時還是忍不住給他建議。

碰到健二郎心中柔軟部分的臣抱著他的夥伴，第一次有要逃到世界另一端的念頭，無望的戀愛帶給夥伴壓力、帶給隊長們不安，費盡心思的隱藏卻仍止不住碰觸對方的念頭，他被折磨的快瘋了。

藉著公司的Solo企劃，他如願的斷絕隆二的任何消息，卻阻止不了每天空閒就上網挖掘一切新聞的自己，他把思念化成寫詞的動力，無果的情感投入在歌曲裡，想辦法讓自己沉浸在歌曲的世界裡。

今市隆二比海洛因或任何一種毒品還可怕，戒不掉、忘不了也逃不了，日子繼續過下去，兩個月碰到隆二一次，肩膀碰一下就能讓他樂上半天，上個節目一起唱歌能讓他把節目重播好幾遍，逃開一段距離之後，他的症狀反而更嚴重。

好不容易熬到三代目又要重新出發，一時間團體活動的時間暴增，自己和隆二又有大把的時間在錄音室製作新歌，他每天要看到隆二新消息才能入眠的症狀才好一點。

在書籍問世的那天，他在炸了鍋的網路世界裡看到了一點希望。

隆二的寫真集裡提到了自己，『命運之人』，也談到他們單獨吃飯的次數屈指可數，隆二不知道是醒悟過來還是有任何人支使，開始會用Line聯絡他，會打電話約他吃飯。

澎湃的心跳與淚水足以證明他內心的狂喜，文字在他幾次顫抖修改下找回一貫的冷靜，卻抑止不了那逐漸膨脹的慾望，只要讓他有點進展就好，他要的不多，成為隆二獨一無二的朋友就好，他只要這樣而已。

粉絲的攻擊出乎他的意料，卻也間接的促使他與隆二越發靠近。

拋下顧忌的臣開始將溫柔的一面展現給隆二，每天都能見到搭檔打開一層層的心門，將他的信任與真實的情感攤開在他面前。

他逐漸從隆二口中裡證實自己在他心中的位置，確實存在隆二心中的『命運之人』，有對他的感謝、他的信賴，想與他一起成長的念頭，甚至是互相扶持到最後的願望。當然出發點都是友誼、團隊的羈絆，卻也讓臣有了更多的野心與盼望，情感是能夠加深的，說不定…？說不定真的可以達成他內心的願望？

開始有期盼後臣就停不下來了，一步一步的讓他的搭檔越來越依賴他，碰觸、誘惑、引誘，在隆二最沒有防備，心理最脆弱的時候成功擁有了他。

隆二的接受他的原因無關乎情愛，是因為信賴，和長久以來的寂寞。在腦海的幻想終於能夠實踐，臣讓隆二沉迷在與自己肌膚相貼的慾望裡，征服他並且讓他依靠，給予寂寞的人一個港灣，隆二怎麼能抵抗的了？

警察的逮捕根本沒有進展，那個背影可以是任何一個女人，警方甚至無法鎖定年齡層，也找不到臣提過的信件。三代目不可能因為這點事被擊倒，今市隆二更不會。回到螢光幕前的隆二又美又迷人，和臣把被打斷的新曲發表會完成，在隆二的眼裡臣看見自己熱烈的情感，還有隆二毫無保留的信賴。

「我有我的搭檔和三代目支持著我，沒什麼好怕的。」隆二在記者會上向提問的記者說，臣悄悄在桌下握住他放在大腿上的手，溫暖他冰冷的指尖，給他力量。

「今市桑今天出現，是因為犯人已伏法了嗎？」

「警察全力的在辦理此案，但是目前仍苦於證據不足無法實行逮捕，我們已經做好萬全的措施，今後三代目的行程會繼續進行。」隆二堅定的回答，同時也是對他的夥伴們說的。

臣用力握住他的手，不滿隆二私自的決定，三代目的其他人也都很訝異，看見台上人們動搖的模樣，記者們明白這並不是預先的彩排，接下來的問題源源不絕，經理只好上台收場。

不願意因此停下腳步的今市在後台說要回家，作曲的設備與慣用的樂器都在家裡，不能一直住在公司宿舍和臣的家裡，大夥拚命反對，只有臣靜靜的沒有發言。健二郎發現之後，便問臣的看法。

「我跟他一起行動，躲著也沒用，只要這陣子都別讓隆二落單，那個粉絲遲早會露出馬腳。」

公司的人和經紀人自然是反對的，但三代目的人多少也擔心一直躲著影響團體的後續活動，犯人一直沒抓到難道要讓隆二一直躲！？

公司的人討論過後，也尊重隆二和三代目的的選擇，日後經紀人要隨時注意隆二出入的安全，在公眾場合增加守衛，並要求警方的持續協助。

「我們都可以輪流陪隆醬，」健二郎勾著隆二和臣的肩膀「臣你需要幫忙的時候別客氣。」

臣看著健二郎的眼睛，收到對方的警告，清楚傳達就算他想獨佔隆二，一切也必須以安全為優先考量。「不是廢話嗎？」

當天晚上是健二郎陪著隆二回家的，他能從隆二眼裡看到一絲的可惜便已足夠。

臣回到家，想起兩人在休息室裡倉促的吻，露出開心的笑容，想起許久沒有更新的Ins，隨手發了一張自拍後就到浴室灌洗。

出來的時候，他在Ins下面一堆愛心的留言裡，看到一條奇怪的訊息。

『我成功了嗎？他很勇敢，果然配的上你』

熟悉的用詞讓臣猛然一顫，想起隆二的那封信，連忙將自己的發現提供給警方，他心猛然一涼，想起自己不可告人的蒐藏習慣裡，有大量從粉絲那裏蒐集而來的照片，該不會…那封信在他這裡？

想到自己也許就是案件毫無進展的罪魁禍首，臣氣的想打自己，把櫃子裡的相簿、箱子裡的照片全部翻出來，費了半個小時，終於找到那一個藍色的信。

當初他認為是分錯人的信，背後清楚署名給『登坂廣臣』。

我是這麼愛你  
為了你我什麼都願意替你做  
你覺得他配的上你嗎？

前後串起來的結果是可怕的，臣幾乎要吐出來。

那個粉絲究竟怎麼察覺到的？原來隆二承受的侮辱與苦難都源自於自己嗎？

臣緊緊揪著自己的頭髮才不會被罪惡感與自我厭惡淹沒，他得到隆二了，如果因此而失去絕對會要他的命。

他不能讓隆二發現罪魁禍首是自己。

臣顫抖將那疊信件跟照片撕成碎片，慌張的處理的時候，他的手指被照片的邊緣劃破手指，忍著他應得的痛楚，臣沒有停下動作，直到將所有的證據都撕成碎片後，他手指傷口上的血跡也凝固了。

幾個小時候，警方招集大家到警署。

有線索能夠追尋後，警察當晚就得到重大突破，透過臣給的ID警方鎖定IP查到對方真實姓名，年齡與特徵與監視器的部份畫面吻合，也在她信用卡記錄裡發現採買大量顏料的證據，決定在隔天早上進行逮捕和審訊。

大夥看到警方搜集到的資訊，都鬆一口氣。受大家嘴裡誇讚與吹捧，立下大功的臣並無喜色，心臟狂跳的他不安的直摳自己手指上的傷口，好像這樣能夠削減罪惡感一般。

「臣？你還好嗎？」坐在他旁邊的隆二發現到他的傷口「怎麼這樣處理？我幫你上點藥吧？」

「沒關係，小傷。」臣乾巴巴的回答，傷口上的痂被他摳掉，露出底下的裂痕，隱約能看見紅色的血液又要冒出。

隆二用力打一下臣的手，止住他又要去碰傷口的動作，看起來相當不悅。

「隆醬？」

「健醬，今天我想和臣好好討論新曲的事情，你先回家吧。」

「這麼晚還討論？」Naoto不以為然「你應該好好休息，隆二。」

「對啊，你也該讓臣好好休息吧？」健二郎失笑的說，但他的話並沒有得到臣的贊同，看著臣發白不對勁的神色，健二郎有點訝異「臣？你還好嗎？」

「沒想到他會在我這裡留言，有點嚇到罷了。」臣硬是扯出一個理由。

隆二聽見忍不住笑了「膽小鬼臣。」

溫柔如同灑了糖粉般的語氣，臣閉起眼睛，罪惡感與不安好像消除不少。不管怎樣，隆二都是他的，管那個瘋子再想什麼？犯罪的是她，用她扭曲的觀點介入他與隆二之間的也是她的選擇。

我沒有錯，我只是把握住機會而已。

臣靠上隆二的肩膀，近乎撒嬌的說「那你今天要好好陪我。」

三代目裡只有剛醬和Elly大笑起鬨，隊長們與健二郎的臉色都有些古怪。

隆二沒有想太多，他毫不猶豫的環抱住臣的肩膀，摟著他起身。「我們回家！」

用隆二替他包紮好的手指摩挲他的背部，優美的背脊上都是他留下記號，手掌覆在隆二的胸口上，感受他急促的心跳，緩慢的從後面進入他的體內。

「臣…」

吻著隆二發紅的耳垂，臣心滿意足的說「我在。」

隔天警方並沒有逮到那個女粉絲，拖了兩天在一場紅毯典禮上，她瘋狂的想衝到三代目面前，被警衛們攔下。

臣一眼就認出那個女人，看著她瘋狂血紅的眼睛，臣摟著隆二的腰往後退，護著他不想讓他與她有更多接觸。

「我後悔了！我後悔了！我恨你！」那個女粉絲瘋狂的尖叫，用全身力氣在掙扎的力量讓警衛們不得不對她下中手，直接將那位女性壓倒在地上。

見隆二被三代目其他成員圍住繼續往前，臣回頭說了一句「Thank You。」

大概除了那個女粉絲與他自己之外，所有人都以為是對辛苦的警衛說的吧？

那個女人趴在地上哭的一塌糊塗，嘴裡一直講著。「我後悔了，我不想讓你跟他在一起。」

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯…被嚇到的我先說對不起，我寫完也覺得我有點病。
> 
> 急著想把Starting Over寫完，所以這篇一直擱置著，終於打完有種痛快的感覺。


End file.
